1. Field of the Invention:
A direct contact heat transfer system using a compatible ferrofluid as a secondary coolant which is separated from the primary fluid by magnetic means.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
G. W. Reimers et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,540 describes methods of making typical magnetic fluids and contains considerable data atea on ferrofluid properties.
S. S. Papell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,572 describes the preparation of low viscosity magnetic fluids.
S. E. Khalafalla, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,540 describes methods of preparing various types of ferrofluids and combinations of ferrofluids in carrier liquids.
None of the above prior art patents suggest or otherwise relate to the use of ferrofluids in direct contact heat transfer systems.